Love's a Gift
by tgimd
Summary: Ginny Weasley had a prince, but he disappeared from her life. Ginny Weasley wants a baby of her own, but she wouldn't wed anyone cept for her prince. Ginny Weasley meets Draco Malfoy who happen to have his own problems as well.
1. Chapter 1

Love's a Gift  
Chapter 1: Rich Prince, Poor Princess  
  
The little girl with red hair and freckles huddled in a corner of the playground as the Christmas snow fell. The other girls were pulling at her tattered dress and tugging at her bright and striking long strands of hair. The boys kicked sand at her laughing as she spluttered when sand went into her mouth, mocking her for being the poor worker's daughter. The little girl wondered where her brother was. Ronnie would not leave her alone for long, he would always be there to protect her, but the fact was that he wasn't there. The little girl was determined not to cry. Ronnie, Freddie and Georgie had always told her tears were the sign of weakness and she wasn't weak and never will be.  
  
"Hey, don't do that! Stop it!" someone yelled. "Ronnie?" the girl asked timidly. But the figure that bent down and wiped sand off her face and hair was not her brother Ron. It was a little boy about Ron's age with warm silver eyes and beautiful blonde hair. She recognised him, he was the Prince of the playground. He was Draco Malfoy. The other children ran off when Draco shouted at them, they were afraid of him because if they didn't behave, he would order them off the playground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes..." Ginny replied quietly.  
  
"You're very brave. You didn't cry. I like brave little girls. What's your name?" Draco asked smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Ronnie, Freddie and Georgie said crying was for weaklings and I'm not one," Ginny explained.  
  
"Ron, Fred and George? You're a Weeley. You're Ginny Weeley aren't you. You can do magic as well. They say you're the Weeley Princess. Did you know that Princes and Princesses would marry and live happily ever after? They say so in those fairytales my mother told me. I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy," Draco said knowingly.  
  
"It's Weasley, not Weeley. I like fairytales. Mommy said that one day I'd meet my Prince and we'll marry and live happily ever after," Ginny said grinning at her savior. Draco smiled at the little red head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a Christmas guinea and placing it in Ginny's tiny palm.  
  
"Here, take this. It's my Christmas guinea and I want you to have it because you've been very brave. It's my gift to you and gifts are special so you can't refuse it," Draco said triumphantly. Ginny took the guinea and smiled at the boy before turning around and running home.  
  
The next day, Ginny returned to the playground, but her savior was gone. According to the other children, the Prince of the playground had left for a far away place and was never coming back. That was how Ginny Weasley lost her savior and her Prince. Hey, just a note to my readers. This is a bit of a copy from one nice book I've read. I did this cross over just to see how many have read this book, cos if anyone's read it, they'd be able to recognise the story. Enjoy the story, okay. Cos I really enjoyed the original book. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of Prince and Gits  
  
"Ginny! Are you still staring at that guinea? But you hardly remember what he looks like. You can't even remember the colour of his hair, his eyes and you tell me he's your Prince. Forgive me but I really cannot comprehend that," Ron yelled at his sister.  
  
"Shut up, Ron. Nobody asked your opinion. Mom said that we'd be leaving for King Cross Station soon. Have you gotten your trunk?" Ginny yelled back. It's Ron's first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so Ginny would be spending the whole school term alone at home with her brothers all away. This was going to be a painfully lonely year. If her Prince were truly Ron's age, then he might be Ron's schoolmate, which means she could get to see him at the station today. "Maybe I'd remember him if I saw him," thought Ginny to herself as she stared at her guinea.  
  
"Come on Ginny. Let's go," yelled her mother. Ginny kept her guinea in her locket and secured it to her neck with the chain Bill had given her for Christmas last year.   
  
"Excuse me, excuse me. Could you tell how to...to...ump..." a boy with warm green eyes, black scruffy hair and a pair of cute glasses asked as he pushed his cart towards Ginny and her family.  
  
"How to get on the platform? Well, it's Ron's first time too," said her mother pointing towards Ron, who gave a wide smile, "all you have to do is to walk straight towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it with a bit-of-a run if you're nervous".  
  
"Good luck," Ginny said as she watched the boy run towards the wall and disappearing through it. Followed by her brother, then finally, she allowed herself to be led away by her parents.  
  
"What soft green eyes...I wonder if he's my Prince? He probably recognised Ron from somewhere," Ginny thought, smiling to herself as she walked behind her parents.  
  
"Oof," she cried out as she felt someone knock into her. Turning around, she saw a boy about Ron's age with cold silver eyes and an obnoxiously blonde head of hair, clad in black from head to toe.  
  
"Watch where you're going, kid," he scowled and ran off. At that, Ginny erased any intentions she had of apologizing. "What a git," she thought to herself as she ran towards her father's magical Ford Anglia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Facts and Fiction  
  
Dear Mom, Dad and Ginny,  
  
Can you believe it? That boy who asked mom for directions at the station is actually Harry Potter. He's in Gryffindor and so am I. Oh, there's another girl by the name of Hermione Granger, really annoying if you ask me, but she's also witty and she knows a whole lot of stuffs. And Neville and his toad Trevor, Neville's always getting into a mess especially with the Potions teacher, Professor Snape. And there's Malfoy, he's an obnoxious twit, mocking me about my robes and hair. Everybody hates him , cept for the Slytherins, he's always finding fault with the Gryffindors, especially Harry, poor Harry. How's everything at home? Ginny, are you really bored and lonely? You could always start reading a few spell books. Then maybe you'd be the cleverest witch around when you come to Hogwart's next year. Miss you lot very much. I'd tell you more about Harry the next time I write.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
"Harry Potter? So he's the famous Harry Potter. No wonder he's such a darling," exclaimed Ginny's mother.  
  
"So he's Harry Potter, it's no wonder his eyes are so warm and friendly, he must be my Prince," thought Ginny to herself.   
  
"Ron, what's this Harry Potter like? Is he nice? I heard he fought against you know who, is it true? Where does he live? Who's he staying with? What's his family like?" Ginny harped on as her brother tried to gobble down his first dinner at home while ignoring her.  
  
"Hey Gin, why the sudden interest in Harry? It's not like you know him at all. You've only seen him once you know. You aren't thinking about wedding him right now are you? Just imagine, Mrs Ginny Weasley Potter" Fred teased.  
  
"Yeah Gin. I thought you already had that prince of yours already, what's his name again?" George chorused.  
  
"That's the problem isn't it? The little princess forgot who her prince charming is" Ron replied rolling his eyes at his sister.  
  
"Ron, you haven't answered my questions. Besides, Harry seems a very nice person from all your descriptions of him in your letters. Ron, are you sure you helped him get to the Sorcerer's Stone? Judging from your hideous grades, I'm pretty sure he's capable of getting to it himself" Ginny taunted her brother. Ron on the other hand, glared at his sister angrily while the rest of the family laughed at Ginny's words. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Of Flying Cars and Evil Auras  
  
"Fred, George, you've gotta help me. Harry hasn't replied to any of my letters or Hermione's letters for the whole summer. Something must be wrong, he must be in trouble" Ron said in a fluster to his brothers.  
  
"Sure little brother. We'd help you. Can't afford to lose our star seeker and our sister's potential beau, can we? Tonight. We'll get dad's flying car and fly to Harry's" planned the three brothers.   
  
"Mommy, mommy, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked as she ran down the stairs. Then she saw him. Her prince. Harry Potter. He was right in front of her, real as can be. Ginny froze in her steps when Harry had greeted her. Her heart was pounding at extreme high speed and she was sure it'd pop right out of her. Turning around, she ran up the stairs as fast as she could and hid in her room. "I'm not going down there till he's gone, I'd just embarrass myself. I wonder if he remembers me" she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on Ginny. We're going to Diagon Alley to get your school stuffs" her mother called out. Ginny dressed and headed downstairs again, hoping that the boy, her prince, would just disappear and not see her in her ugly hand- me-down jumper that didn't fit.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" yelled her brother, Ron, before he disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Diagonally!" yelled her prince, and he disappeared as well.  
  
Before long, her whole family was striding towards Flourish and Blotts to get her new school books. But Harry was nowhere in sight. Ginny began to get worried. What happened to him.  
  
"Hey Gin, this is Hermione. Our friend from school" Ron said as he shoved Hermione towards his sister.  
  
"Hello Ginny. Please to meet you" Hermione said holding out her hand  
  
"Please to meet you too Hermione" Ginny replied taking Hermione's extended hand, still attempting to find Harry. Hermione turned and headed out of the store after briefly exchanging a few words with her. When she returned, she had a very messy Harry following right behind her and Ginny heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Bet you liked that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even get into a bookshop without making the front page" said an obnoxious blond. "This must be that Draco Malfoy Ron's been talking about. What an insufferable git. I hate his hair all gelled back like that, what a snob" Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Leave him alone" Ginny stepped in front of Harry and scowled at the blond.  
  
"Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend" replied the blond. His words left Ginny blushing crimson red. Hoping in vain that Harry didn't notice a thing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fast Forward  
  
Incidentally, it's been 10 years since Ginny first met Harry. But all these years she has never gotten the courage to ask him if he were truly her prince. She'd dated countless number of boys in school but none of them remind her of her prince who had protected her so dearly many years ago. She'd painfully saved herself for her loving prince who never once came back to see her at all.  
  
Ginny Weasley is 20 years of age now, still searching in vain for her prince and part time job. She'd initially decided to become a healer, but life is not always as smooth going as it seems. Being a girl, she has faced many discriminations from other healers and they simply wouldn't hire her. Alas, life is tough but it is not cruel, she's finally found a job, though it had nothing to do with healing.  
  
Ginny worked at a company owned by the Malfoys, much to her family's disapproval. But the Malfoy company was the only company that offered her a decent pay. Ginny decided that so long as Draco Malfoy, the current owner of Malfoy Co., remains the daft git he had been and is not able to recognise her, she'd be safe and working happily at Malfoy Co. Ginny's job had been really simple, all she had to do was to draft and write Malfoy's letters to be delivered to the wizarding world. Malfoy Co. has business dealings with both the wizarding world and the muggles.  
  
She had never gotten a chance to meet Malfoy, considering he's being surrounded by countless female staffs who would be more than willing to smother him with tender loving care. To date, she had already drafted 3 pre- nuptial agreements for Malfoy's fiancée wannabes, and she has concluded that Draco Malfoy was indeed an insufferable git. It's no wonder he could never settle down and get married.  
  
"Ginny, are you done yet? Ron and Hermione will be over with little Remus soon" her mother called out.  
  
"Oh, Remus'll be here" Ginny thought excitedly to herself. Remus is the son of her brother, Ron and his wife, Hermione. Ginny was so excited when he was born, Remus was so tiny and red and he wailed so loudly. Now at 2, Remus had learnt to walk and could speak in sentences so well. Recently, Ginny had been so attached to Remus that she was beginning to yearn for a baby herself. It had gotten so bad that she'd nearly forgotten to return Remus back to Ron and Hermione when they were about to head home.  
  
However, thanks to her silly fairytale believe, she'd swore never to wed unless it was her prince to whom she weds. Which means, she'd never get a baby unless she finds her prince, or unless she chooses to get a test tube baby. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Of Christmas Parties and Weird Proposals  
  
This night, Ginny was preparing for her company's Christmas Party. It's the first ever party she has attended after working for 6 months at Malfoy Co. She had chosen to go in a simple black dress, she'd always thought simple was good. Besides, the party was to be held in the function hall in her office block, so there was no need to be extravagant  
  
Much to her disappointment, the party was a bore. No disco, no shots, nothing, just prim and proper ballroom dance and wine. Ginny wondered around the room stopping occasionally to talk to people and accepting a few dances and all the time trying to keep out of sight of Draco-the-Git- Malfoy.  
  
Just then, Ginny caught sight of a lady working in the human resource department trying in vain to balance her screaming child in one hand and her plate of food in the other. Feeling really sorry for the lady, Ginny stepped up to her, "Hey, would you like me to help hold the little one?"  
  
"Oh, can you really? I haven't been able to eat anything, it was really silly of my to bring my son along" said the distressed lady, looking rather thankful. Ginny took hold of the boy and was thoroughly surprised when he completely stopped crying and held on the her tightly.  
  
"You must be really good with children" commented the lady, "he doesn't really go well with strangers," she explained, "You alright there?" asked the lady.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, I'd keep him" Ginny mumbled as though in a trance. That shocked the lady and she snatched her baby from Ginny and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I'm not that desperate for a baby, am I?" Ginny asked herself. Then she decided she'd had enough for one night, picking up her handbag, she was about to leave when she remembered she still had to leave Draco-the-Ferret-Malfoy a copy of his 4th pre-nuptial agreements on his desk. With that thought in mind, Ginny took the lift to her office to grab the agreement, then boarded the lift again to Malfoy's office on the top floor.  
  
The lift door opened on the 29th storey and led to a beautifully decorated office with a mini putting ground, pool table, and the usual office furniture. But what drew her attention was a whole wall full of photographs of females and on the desk there was only one photograph of a blond who looked strikingly like Draco Malfoy. Dropping her handbag on the table, she lifted to photo to get a closer look at it.  
  
"I don't remember giving you permission to touch my stuffs" a deep voice called out. Ginny jumped and dropped the photo of the blond male, causing the frame to break as it crashed on the floor.  
  
"Sorry. I...I was just..."Ginny attempted to apologise but was interrupted by the voice.  
  
"What do you want?" the voice spoke.  
  
Ginny turned around to greet her employer, "Sorry, Mr Malfoy, I was just leaving you the document you requested for. I shall leave immediately."  
  
The blond standing before her has just got to be the sexiest man ever to walk the earth. This was no ferret, this was a man of power and wits. His blond fringe was neatly combed and his mesmerizing silver eyes bore into her own blue ones.  
  
Ginny left the documents on the table and stared in horror at the broken frame, "Sorry about that too. I'd pay for it, but I believe the photo's not damaged right? By the way, is that your brother? I don't remember you having a brother back in Hogwarts"  
  
At this, Draco stared even harder at her, as if she'd just made some incredible comment. Ginny got frightened. She ran past him as fast as her feet could carry her towards the lift, but the Git of a Malfoy was too fast for her, he'd grabbed onto the lift door and stopped her.  
  
"I'm really sorry, please, just let me leave. I promise I won't enter without permission again," Ginny cried out in distress. At that, Malfoy finally let go of the lift door and allowed her to leave. But life just wanted to play tricks on this distressed little girl. To Ginny's greatest dismay, she realized that she'd left her handbag in Malfoy's office, she would have just left it there to rot if her wand had not been in the bag and she'd needed it to apparate home.  
  
Mustering all the courage she needed, Ginny took the lift to the 29th storey again, hoping and praying that that dumb Ferret had already left. Entering the majestic office again, Malfoy was no where in sight, so Ginny tiptoed quietly towards her handbag, intending to grab and run.  
  
Just then, a hand grabbed her by the arm from behind, causing her to gasp out loudly in shock. Turning around, she found herself facing the gorgeous blond again. But this time, he motioned her to sit with him and poured her a glass of champagne.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, what do you say, if I gave you a part time job over the Christmas holidays? Consider this carefully before giving me your reply. I understand that you are in need of a part time job to help maintain your family now that your father has retired, and do drink the champagne, don't waste it, " Draco said after an uncomfortable silence  
  
"You spied on me?" Ginny asked unbelievably.  
  
"Not spy. But I figured I'd need to know you better if I'd wanted you to work for me" Draco corrected her before lifting the glass to his oh-so-sexy lips and sipping the champagne slowly and agonizingly.  
  
"Right then, what do I have to do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I need you to play the role of my fiancée at a wizard friend's wedding. Just for three days through the Christmas holidays. The price is negotiable. What do you say?" Draco asked matter of factly.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Your fiancé?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You see, my brother is holding his wedding during the Christmas holidays and my fiancée and I have been asked to be his bridesmaid and best man. However, as you already know, my fiancée has decided to, shall we say, ditch me at the alter again. And if just so happens that you fit her dress perfectly, so what do you think?" Draco explained.  
  
"I mean it's quite a nice proposal considering the fact that I need a job and money and since I don't do anything on Christmas except eat and sleep. But this is a bit awkward isn't it? I'm a Weasley for goodness sake. And what do you mean by the price is negotiable? I can ask for anything I want?" Ginny said after some thought.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked for help if I were not truly in need of it, Weasley. Awkward as it might seem, but I promise that it would not affect your way of life in anyway after your job is done. And negotiable price means that you can ask for anything you want, as long as I deem it suitable" Draco replied dryly.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips and thought, "I could ask for anything I want? Even a baby? Wait a minute, why would I want a baby from Malfoy? Because he's witty, smart, knowledgeable and obnoxiously sexy." Ginny smiled to herself as she thought.  
  
"Very well Mr Malfoy, I accept your proposal. Now, about the price?" Ginny finally looked up and spoke to the blond.  
  
"Yes Ms Weasley. What would the reward be for you? A house? A car? Cash? Share to my company?" Draco began listing but Ginny just kept shaking her head.  
  
"I get it. You want something that cannot be bought by money. Love? Malfoy's don't love. And you can forget marriage because I don't intend to get myself tied down for as long as I live" Draco asked but Ginny just shook her head. Then finally and almost agonizingly, she looked at him and spoke.  
  
"I want a baby" Ginny said, watching the blond intently as he turned from puzzled to comprehending and finally utter shock.  
  
"Why Ms Weasley, that is much easier than I would have thought" Draco said smirking as he reached for Ginny.  
  
"Don't touch me" Ginny yelled.  
  
"And how am I supposed to give you a baby without touching you?" Draco asked  
  
"In....In a test tube.." Ginny finally replied.  
  
"Ah...I see. Are you..." Draco to speak but was stopped by the red head.  
  
"I'm perfectly healthy, I just need a donor. And it's better to ask someone I know of than find someone I don't know. Besides, apart from your arrogance and selfishness, there are certain qualities in you that I would like to see in my child. And since you owe me a reward as well" Ginny explained.  
  
"Alright then. Consider it done. I will pick you up on the 23rd of December. In the meantime, your desk will be situated one level below mine and you will work only on my direct orders. Oh and please do keep this proposal a secret. I hope we'll work well together" Draco said as he showed Ginny to the lift. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Of Dragons and Lions  
  
"Ginny, are you sure this is okay? You and Malfoy going on a trip alone?" Molly asked her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry mom. I'd be fine" Ginny checked her hair and dress one last time. Then she heard the doorbell.  
  
"Evening, Mrs Weasley, I'm Draco and I've come to pick up Ginny" Draco greeted Molly.  
  
"I'm ready. Let's go" Ginny said as she descended the stairs with her luggage, kissed her mother good bye and left with Draco.  
  
"You look lovely tonight" Draco remarked as he searched his pocket for his wand  
  
"Thank you" Ginny replied as she blushed. Then the couple disapparated from outside the burrow.   
  
"Welcome to Malfoy Manor" Draco said as they appeared in front of a gigantic castle.  
  
"You call this a manor Mr Malfoy? If I'd known better, I'd call it a castle" Ginny exclaimed. Draco merely smirked at her words and dragged her to greet his mother.  
  
"Evening Mrs Malfoy. I'm Ginny, please to meet you" Ginny said to Draco's mother.  
  
"Oh Ginny my dear. Draco's told us about you. You're such a dear. You're the only one who has been able to tame this wild dragon of mine" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Ginny, I'm Leo Malfoy. Draco's twin brother, you're a real dear you know, nobody's ever done what you did" said the blond before he turned and headed towards his bride, leaving Ginny totally confused.  
  
"Leo and Draco. A lion and a dragon. What names you've got? What did I do anyway? I haven't really tamed you have I?" Ginny turned to ask Draco, but he was nowhere in sight. Feeling extremely annoyed with his rude behaviour, Ginny decided to take matters in her own hands and began asking for directions to her room. She was quite surprised at the number who knew her and had acknowledged her presence. Finally, it was Leo who'd graciously volunteered to lead her to her room.  
  
"Here we are. Enjoy" Leo had said, grinning widely at her. "Enjoy? What's up with these people?" Ginny thought to herself before she twisted the knob on the door. To her horror, she was greeted by a Draco Malfoy who was standing by the window and watching the field.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must have been to the wrong room" Ginny turned and was about to leave when she felt a pair of strong hands grasping her shoulders tightly.  
  
"No, you're not in the wrong room. We're suppose to be engaged remember? Don't worry, I'd make sure you can get your sleep without me attacking you in the middle of the night" Draco said matter of factly. Ginny merely nodded and followed Draco into the room.  
  
Draco took of his shirt and headed towards his luggage. He'd glanced at Ginny, half expecting her to screech and run out of the room at the sight of a half naked man. But Ginny sat on the bed and began unpacking, pretending nothing has happened.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?" he'd asked her.  
  
"Please do not smoke up the bathroom mirror" Ginny said haughtily before returning to packing. She'd packed her own clothes and being a neat-freak, she'd also packed Draco's clothes unknowingly. She was laying down his shoes when she suddenly felt him standing behind her.  
  
"Sorry, I packed your stuffs without asking. It's um...habit..." she'd said before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.   
  
Before long, Ginny and Draco were making their way to the backyard to rehearse for the ceremony. It was most likely that Draco hadn't heard that he was suppose to walk to the center of the aisle, offer Ginny his arm and proceed out of the ceremonial grounds. But whatever it was, Draco had started down the center of the aisle without Ginny, leaving completely baffled.  
  
"Well, you know Draco. He thinks he can partner himself" Ginny taunted as she eyed him, causing the people to burst into laughter. Draco realized his mistake and immediately headed towards Ginny and very graciously offered her his arm. Then the two finally marched down the ceremony together.  
  
"Trying to get back at me for the joke in the bedroom aren't you?" Draco asked with a smirk. Ginny said nothing and just smiled innocently at him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Of Two Cents Worth and Shopping Malls  
  
Back in their room, Ginny noticed Draco reading a huge stack of documents, and feeling really bored herself, she'd walked over to the man and asked, "What's that you're reading?"  
  
"Nothing much, just some plans I have on some investments in the wizarding world" replied the blond. "Mind if you tell me bout it?" Ginny probed. This caused Draco to look up from the documents and eyed her curiously. Then he spoke, "Well, if you really want to know. I'm intending to rebuild Diagon alley into one of those huge shopping malls they have in the muggle world" Ginny gave him a thoughtful look and turned silent all at once.  
  
"You wouldn't be interested anyway, what would you know about investments" Draco taunted.  
  
"Mind if I give my two cents worth Mr Malfoy?" Ginny asked eyeing the blond. Draco gave a surprised look and nodded, prompting her to go on.  
  
"The idea of a shopping mall is great. At least people wouldn't have to run down the whole street just to get their essentials. Imagine, a mother with three kids, two who are attending Hogwarts and a screaming baby. She'd have to run to at least 4 different stores just to get school necessities for her two elder ones while holding a screaming baby. With the mall, she could get everything she needed at one level, and we could have a nursery to hold her baby when she shops. That way, she'd be able to shop in peace" Ginny said with a smile as she pictured the image. Draco looked at her, clearly impressed. Then she continued, "Oh, and we could tag her child at the nursery, you know just like the way people tag their belongings at the locker area. Children are far more important, so it'd make even more sense to have them tagged" Ginny finished off with a glint in her eye.  
  
"I've never thought of that. So what do you suggest we sell at the mall?" Draco probed.  
  
"We should have one level dedicated to school necessities, where they have quills, robes, cauldrons, books. Another level for pets, because you can't have squealing animals and stationery put together, they don't fit. Then we could sell products related to babies, that'll be good. We could import stuffs from the muggle world and sell them. And finally, we could build a linkage to Gringotts, so people can get their money and make it back to the mall without having to step out into the open" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Sounds pretty impressive. Have you been planning this?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, but I've been thinking about getting a shop of my own, since you wanted a mall, I figured my idea could work if I put some things together to get a bigger picture" Ginny said grinning at him.  
  
"Why don't you write it down for me? It sounds rather appealing" Draco said, handing her a piece of parchment and a quill, and Ginny started writing out her ideas. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Of Elephants and Presents  
  
That night, Ginny and Draco shared the bed, but they had a huge bolster separating them upon Ginny's insistence. Ginny had drifted off to sleep with a huge grin on her face. No one had ever bothered to listen to Ginny Weasley with such interest before, no one, but Draco Malfoy. Draco on the other hand became very impressed with the little red head. He was musing over her cleverness and watching her sleep when he suddenly noticed the locket she wore around her neck, it was very exquisite, something like Egyptian inscriptions and made a mental note to ask her about it.   
  
Ginny awoke the next morning to the sound of running water. Turning her head towards the bathroom, she saw Malfoy, naked from waist up, shaving by the sink. Then she suddenly remembered where she was.  
  
"Like what you see, Weasley?" Draco asked as he stepped out of the bathroom and to his closet. Ginny blushed and turned away when she realized she was staring.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Nothing much. Just a bit of Christmas shopping" Ginny replied dryly as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Good, I need to get some stuffs too. I'd go with you" Draco said as he threw on his shirt.  
  
"No! It won't be a good idea. I prefer to shop alone" Ginny called out.  
  
"But you don't even know these people, only I know, so I'd suggest you'd better take me along" Draco smirked at her. Then, he did something which surprised her. He'd bent over and pecked her on the cheek and said, "I going out. Pick something for me to wear when we go shopping later" then he turned and headed out.  
  
Ginny was confused by his gesture. But nevertheless, she picked out a set of black shirt and pants. Well, that was all Draco had, a whole wardrobe of black garments. Ginny had picked a pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt for herself. Then, her "fiancé" returned, donned his attire and the couple made their way out.   
  
"Hey Drake, care to join us for a game of quidditch?" Leo called out.  
  
"No thanks, Ginny dear here wants to go shopping and I'm suppose to play the slave" Draco replied grinning at his brother.  
  
"Actually, he's afraid of being knocked off his broom. Hey Leo, what would you like for a wedding gift and a Christmas Gift for that matter?" Ginny asked casually.  
  
"From you beautiful? I'd take anything. But from Drake here, I'd want a brand new Lightning Bolt (fastest, lightest broom of the millennium) complete with the latest speed up components" Leo grinned as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder. Ginny giggled and stepped away from him towards Draco. Draco on the other hand gave a cold look and walked off towards the car.  
  
"That's funny, he was still grinning a while ago. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten too close to you, beautiful. That man has a tendency to get jealous, you'd better be off now, just in case he decides he'd had enough and pounds me to pulp. Enjoy yourselves" Leo smirked, the familiar Malfoy smirk, but to Ginny, it was just different from Draco's.  
  
"Draco, let's be off then" Ginny said as she ran towards him and hopped into the car.   
  
"I didn't like that" Draco finally spoke.  
  
"Like what? Leo talking to me?" Ginny replied.  
  
"You call that talk? It seemed more like flirting to me!" Draco yelled. Ginny stifled a giggle and said, "Don't you think you're taking this too seriously? I mean, it's all a pretend and besides, Leo's getting married soon. Apart from that, he's your brother as well, isn't it only right that I try to get along with him?"  
  
"That's not the point. I just think you should be more aware of your own actions" Draco sighed, not looking at the red head beside him. The rest of the journey remained relatively quiet until Ginny could no longer stand the quietness and blurted out, "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"San Daver. It's the biggest muggle shopping mall where wizard shops are hidden. Kinda like St. Mungo's" Draco replied coldly, not looking at her.  
  
San Daver, Ginny noted as Draco parked the car, is a very run down shopping mall right in the middle of two other muggle shopping malls. It was rather dimly lit and it was a place muggles seldom visit. Draco motioned for Ginny to hurry as he made his way towards an elevator door.  
  
"This elevator is only for wizards. To muggles it would simple appear as a part of the wall. Come on now, and be careful people don't see us disappearing into it" Draco said as he looked around before stepping into the elevator. Ginny watched the muggles cautiously and when she was certain the coast was clear, she stepped in as well. But little did she know that she was being closely watched by a dark figure, right at the other end of the mall.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator when it came to a halt, Ginny feasted her eyes on one of the biggest shopping mall she'd ever seen. It was seven storeys high, with all sorts of shops spread over each level. Wizards and witches were running about and getting their errands, little wizards and witches were trying out the latest toy wands that could levitate objects by no more than 5 inches and transfigure things into bubbles and heart shaped cushions. In fact, Ginny was so excited that she turned around, grabbed Draco's hands and squealed, "This is the best place I've ever been to! Where do we start?"  
  
The blonde, completely shocked by her actions, merely shrugged.  
  
Ginny gave a cheeky grin and yelled, "Elephant time!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked.  
  
"I used to go shopping with Ron, Fred and George. Well, actually, Mom made them come with me. She never allowed me out alone much after the Chamber incident. During those times, when they refused to participate in any decision-making, I'd make them carry all my stuffs, just like my elephants. I used to have three, but now I only have you, so I'd just have to make do" Ginny grinned at the blonde, who couldn't help but smirk at her, "She's so adorable" he thought.  
  
"Right," Draco said flexing his arm muscles, "I would make a great elephant, guaranteed. Just throw me a peanut or two occasionally and I'd be fine" Jest the blonde.  
  
"We'll see about that" Ginny laughed and ran off with the blonde hot on her trail.  
  
They visited countless number of robe shops, accessories shops, broom shops and finally at 2 in the afternoon, both were exhausted and not to mention, starving.  
  
"Hey Weasley, don't you think it's time for lunch?" Draco called out as he adjusted the dozen bags he had in his hands.  
  
"There's another shop we haven't been to, maybe we should..." Ginny started, but was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Food, woman" Draco groaned as he hooked his own pinky (which was the only finger left unused) to Ginny's and dragged her towards the restaurant.   
  
"Shopping with women is such a tiring business. Being the elephant of a woman is even worse. No peanuts, not even lunch. What a slave driver" Draco complained as they were waiting for their orders.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining already. You were the one who volunteered to come along" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Tell me about that plan of yours for the development of diagon alley" Draco probed.  
  
Ginny fished around in her handbag and finally retrieved a parchment which was empty.  
  
"I've written this in invisible ink, for precautions you know" Ginny said as she handed the plan to Draco.  
  
"Aparecium" Draco said, pointing his wand on the parchment. A beautifully drawned designed of Diagon Alley appeared. Well, it looked more like Diagon Mall. The design was of a building about 7 storey high and each and every shop was mapped clearly in the building. Gringotts was mapped on the top level, taking up the whole level. Ginny had arranged the shops according to the things they sold and she had a nursery at the first level just as she had told him.  
  
"I see. When were you thinking of presenting this to me?" Draco asked as he ate his steak, which had arrived as he was admiring the map.  
  
"I never thought of showing this to anyone, and if you think I only agreed to take this job because I wanted your sponsorship for my plans, you're wrong. Terribly wrong. It's just a dream I have" Ginny burst out, tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Upset that Draco had thought her to be such a person.  
  
"Perhaps I should just leave" Ginny stood up from her sit and made for the entrance of the restaurant. Draco who was completely shocked at her outburst followed her out.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, wait" Draco called out. But Ginny moved on, attempting to find the nearest toilet to hide. When she turned into a bend which indicated the toilet, she came face to face with a dark hooded figure.  
  
"Hello Ginny, we meet again" the all so familiar voice said as he slowly lowered his hood.  
  
"Tom Riddle" Ginny gasped. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Of Romeos and Juliets

"Tom Riddle" Ginny gasped as Tom seized her by the throat.

"Ginny, I...What the hell's going on here?" Draco yelled as he caught sight of Tom strangling Ginny, "Let go of her you piece of filth!" Draco cried as he pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus" Tom muttered and Draco's wand flew straight out his hand.

"Relax Romeo, I just wanted to have a little chat with an old acquaintance of mine" Tom sneered at Draco.

"No! Draco, don't try anything, he'd kill you. What do you want from me Tom?" Ginny yelled out in a strangled cry.

"Ho Ho, Juliet's protective of her Romeo eh? How could you do this to me Ginny? You wiped me out from your memory and fell in love with this piece of filth belonging to that worthless and useless Lucius?" Tom sneered as he tightened his grip on Ginny causing her to cry out in pain. Draco cringed at her cry, but he could not try to save her for fear that her captor will kill her.

"Who are you to call him filth? You're more than a million times worse than he is. At least he treats me with respect" Ginny smirked with all the strength she could muster.

"Touchy, Ginny. I'm hurt. That irritable Potter tried to kill me, but little did he know that I had already sold my soul to the devil, and cannot be killed by a mere mortal. But he did succeed in turning me into a squib, something that I detested with my whole life. I've lost all my powers. But you, you Ginny, can help me regain all my powers. All you have to do is to let me reside within you, and I could give you all the greatest power you could ever imagine" Tom said as he released his grip a little and set Ginny on the ground.

"NEVER! I will never let you use me ever again. You used me once and made me hurt my friends in Hogwarts, I will never let you use me again. Petrifucus Totalus!" Ginny yelled as she pulled out her wand when Tom was not aware and stunned him.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled as he ran towards her. Pulling the red head out of her captor's grip and into his arms. Ginny was trembling badly at the memories of her second year in Hogwarts, but she felt very much comforted in Draco's arms. Draco carried her back to the restaurant and settled her in the chair.

"Ginny, look at me. Who is he? What does he want with you? What happened between you and him back in Hogwarts? I want to know the truth, I can't protect you if I don't know anything" Draco demanded.

"Draco, can we please not talk about this here? Let's just finish up and go home, okay?" Ginny cried.

The pair ate in silence and the atmosphere during their drive back to the Malfoy Manor was extremely tensed and quiet.

"Back so soon?" Leo asked as he passed his brother and sister-in-law to be in the hallway. Draco merely nodded and signaled that they both needed some privacy.

Leo, who was very familiar with his brother's temper, took the hint and ordered everyone to vacate the area around Draco's room.

"Ginny..." Draco started but was interrupted by Ginny who gave a wave and headed for the bathroom.

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Why me? Why is it always me? Why do I always have to play the bad person?" She thought to herself. Tears trickled down her face, she was tired, very tired. Tired of not being loved, tired of not being protected, tired of being so weak, so weak that she could not fight Tom off.

"Ginny" Draco's voice startled her. Ginny's opened her eyes only to see the blonde standing behind her, watching her with an expression that was unreadable.

"Ginny, tell me. Everything." Draco demanded. Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head once more.

"You won't understand, and I don't need your protection. You can't protect me forever. I need someone who can. I don't need you. I don't have to tell you anything" Ginny yelled. This thoroughly enraged the blonde. He gripped her by the shoulder, twirled her around and kissed her.

Ginny opened her eyes at the contact of their lips and she saw the intense look in his silvery eyes. She tried to pull away, but Draco tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her into him. His hands wandered further down, nearing her behind and Ginny gasped at his actions. Taking the opportunity, Draco slide his tongue into her mouth and tasted every corner of it, battling with her tongue. Ginny felt her knees weaken, she knew she couldn't fight it anymore cause she had wanted this as much as he does. Closing her eyes, she felt herself go limp in his arms, giving herself fully. Timidly, she returned his kiss, giving in to the need of tasting him.

Draco broke off the kiss a while later, realizing that they needed to breathe. Ginny was gasping for air, but when she saw the look in his eyes, her knees decided to go faulty again.

"Listen up Ginny Weasley. If given the chance, I would protect you forever. I would take care of you forever. I will make you need me if I have to. You will tell me everything, do you understand?" Draco asked as he looked at her intently. Keeping her pressed against him with his hand on her waist. Ginny nodded. He led her to the bed and settled her comfortably against the backrest. Then settling himself in the armchair, he nodded for her to begin.


End file.
